


Trollight

by Adorabloodthirsty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Twilight Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorabloodthirsty/pseuds/Adorabloodthirsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what you are."<br/>"Say It... Out Loud. Say It"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trollight

"Your skin is pale white and luminescent." Rose muttered, facing off into the distance, seemingly looking at the splendor of the trees in the forest. But she was not. Her mind was focused behind her, where stood an enigma.

"You're fast, faster than anyone I've ever seen before." Rose muttered again. Rose muttered a lot lately, and she couldn't come up with a clear reason why. It just seemed like the right thing to do, like mumbling, and shuffling her feet.

There was no response.

"Your eyes are the color of grass on a warm spring day. Like the grass on the ground in this conveniently placed meadow. It's unnatural. Some would say it was... supernatural." The fair-haired maiden kicked the aforementioned grass with the tip of her sneaker.

Still, the person she had her back to, was silent.

"And you speak like you're... from a different planet. All of your words sound, um, like they begin with capital letters. It makes no sense." she said awkwardly.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Nine Solar Sweeps."

Rose nodded, it seemed like she understood. All the puzzle pieces came together.

"I know what you are." she said, confident for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Say It... Out Loud. Say It." Kanaya Maryam demanded from behind her.

"A..." Rose paused.

"A lesbian."

"Are You Frigh-"

"Shh, I'm not done." Rose said. "You are also... an alien. You are an alien lesbian."

"Are You Frightened?" Kanaya asked.

Rose tuned around to face her friend, looking her dead in the eye. "No."

"Good." Kanaya ran, rapidly, to Rose and embraced her.

And they filled buckets happily ever after.


End file.
